A Guardian's Trials
by LordDarkus
Summary: I know I said that I would have new stuff months ago, but I was too busy with school. So now I am back and writing new stuff. I also plan on writing stuff for Megaman Battle Network. Kingdom Hearts and the Heartless belong to Square Enix. Harris, Lewis, Dracorous, and the last Heartless fought belong to me. If you want to know the Bakugan symbol for darkness, look at my icon.


A Guardian's Trials

It is a quiet night in a small town known as Dracosville, The Town of the Dragon. A teenage boy stands on a rooftop looking around. This boy is Harris Ryo, one of the town's guardians. He is an average-height teenager with short, brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a short-sleeved, black hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers. He feels something in the wind and jumps with incredible speed across the rooftops. He eventually sees his twin brother, Lewis on the ground below. Lewis looks almost exactly like Harris, but with shorter hair and is wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket over a green shirt, black pants, blue sneakers, and an ovular pendant with a sapphire outer coating with the middle being transparent glass with a red dragon's scale in its center.

"Bro, what's up?" Harris asked

"Monsters, they have invaded the square." Lewis replied

"What? Let's go!" The jump from rooftop to rooftop to get to the square

They arrive at the square and see it is infested with creatures known as Heartless. There are Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies. Shadows are Pureblood Heartless with a vaguely humanoid body structure, a round head with glowing, yellow eyes, hands with three claws, and large feet without any digits. Soldiers are Emblem Heartless that has the slight appearance of a knight with a blue bodysuit, silver wristbands, black shoes, and an open, silver helmet with two eye-like spirals and a horn on top and share the same eyes as shadows. It bears the Heartless emblem on its chest, which is a black heart with a red outline and a red cross in its center. Large Bodies are Emblem Heartless with nearly spherical bodies, massive arms, short legs, huge feet, and small heads with yellow eyes. They have blue skin and wear a purple, sleeveless bodysuit with a gold trim and yellow lacing over its belly, wristbands with chains, and have a silver hat.

"Should've known it was Heartless!" Harris said as he summoned his Keyblade, the Dark Flames. The Dark Flames is a Keyblade with an orange handle, two demonic wings as the guard, a demonic eye on the hilt, a black flame as the blade, a symbol for the Bakugan symbol of darkness as the teeth, and a small flame as the key chain's token

"Let's go!" Lewis said as he summoned his Raging Tempest Keyblade. The Raging Tempest has an orange handle, blue guard, a gust of wind as the blade, a small tornado as the teeth, and a symbol of the Bakugan symbol of wind as the token.

"Right behind you!" They charge at them

Harris confronts a trio of Shadows and slashes at them. The Shadows stagger and disappear. He then slashes at two Large Bodies from behind, as they are only vulnerable from behind, destroying them and releasing hearts. Soldiers surround Lewis and he does a spinning slash destroying all of them.

"Dark Firaga!" Harris launches a ball of dark fire at another Large Body and destroys it

"Aeroga." Lewis surrounds himself in wind, knocks several shadows airborne and destroys them

"Dark Lightning!" Harris launches a black lightning bolt and it strikes down destroying three Bodies and five Soldiers

"Fire Tornado!" Lewis launches a flaming tornado that destroys the remaining Heartless: four Shadows, six Soldiers, and one Large Body

"Was that it?" Lewis asked

As he asked that, more Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies appear, this time accompanied by Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies. Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies are small Emblem Heartless with cone-shaped bodies with the Heartless emblem on its center. The top of its body flares out and forms a jagged collar under its black head with yellow eyes. It wears a cone-shapes yellow hat with a jagged brim and curled tip. Harris and Lewis stand back to back.

"Man, they just keep coming." Lewis stated

"It doesn't matter how many come, we take them down all the same. It is our duty as the guardians of Dracosville to protect the town from any threat, no matter how tough!"

"You're right. Our ancestors have done it since the beginning of the town's history, and we are not going to stop now."

"All right, lets to it!"

"Right!" They start to attack

Harris jumps into the center of a quartet of Red Nocturnes. The launch fireballs at him, but he summons a spherical barrier made of black, translucent hexagons to protect himself.

"Try this on for size, you beasts!" Harris swings his Keyblade very rapidly and destroys all of the Red Nocturnes in seconds

Some Blue Rhapsodies attack Lewis with ice-based magic attacks. Lewis dodges with immense speed and jumps up into the air.

"Aero Blade!" Lewis launches a blade of wind at the Blue Rhapsodies and destroys them

Lewis and Harris continue their assault, with the Heartless attacking relentlessly and all meeting the same fate of defeat. All of the defeated Heartless release hearts that disappear into the sky. More Heartless appear and Harris and Lewis are breathing hard

"I can't keep this up much longer." Said Harris

"Me neither, we need to take them all down."

"Then let's do it, bro."

"Right, our training to be guardians has shown us how to win any battle against any foe, so let's go all out." They get ready to attack

"Slash Tornado!" Lewis casts a giant tornado around him that traps many Heartless. He slashes at them with so much speed, he cant be seen. The Heartless disappear

"Dark Eruption!" Harris drives his Keyblade into the ground, the ground cracks towards the rest of the Heartless, and a gigantic column of dark fire come up from below them. The rest of the Heartless disappear

Harris and Lewis dematerialize their Keyblades and regroup.

"Well, we made it through that and showed them that we are their destruction." Harris said with confidence

"Yeah, but they're going to be back; the have come every night for the last month."

"I know, no matter how much we defeat them, they just keep coming back."

"Well, we are not going to stop. As guardians, we need to protect this town to the bitter end if we need to."

"Just like all of those before us."

"Don't you find it strange that the Heartless only show up at night?"

"Yes, I do. What are they after anyway, has Dracorous given you any good information?"

"No, all we know is that Heartless are physical manifestations of the darkness in people's heart and they try to take other people's hearts to make other Heartless."

"If that's their goal, why do they only show up at night? They can fulfill their goal much easier in the day. On top of that, why do they only show up in the square?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Maybe they are empowered by the darkness of nighttime. They are living darkness, after all."

"That's a pretty solid theory, we should look around the town for any stray Heartless that we may have missed." They split up and look around the town

The next night, the same heartless appear in the same place, this time accompanied by Yellow Operas and Green Requiems, which belong to the same family as Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies. Yellow Operas can cast thunder magic, while Green Requiems can heal other Heartless and themselves. Harris and Lewis arrive and summon their Keyblades.

"Why won't they ever give up? Don't they realize that they can never win?" Harris asked

"Don't you think if they did, they wouldn't come back?"

"Yeah, you're right, but there are more here in one wave than there were in all of last night. This isn't going to be easy."

"Trust me, Harris, it never is. Let's take them down!" They get ready to attack

"Shadow Clone!" Harris creates two clones out of darkness and all three of them attack.

The three clones start to attack, but the Green Requiems heal the attacked Heartless, so they go for them first. Harris and his clones destroy all of the Green Requiems with swift strikes. A Yellow Opera casts a thunderbolt and defeats one of them and a Blue Rhapsody destroys the other one by freezing it solid.

"Shadow Freeze." Harris encases a large group of Heartless in a black piece of ice

"Water Tornado!" Lewis casts a swirling cyclone of water and directs it towards the Heartless, destroying them

"Well, that's the last of them."

Harris notices something above them

"Get down!" He forces Lewis onto the ground and a gargantuan Emblem Heartless drops

This Heartless has an insectoid body, six leaf-shaped wings, six legs with large claws, and a large head with antenna and sharp teeth and a gem on its forehead. Its body is mostly red with black wings, and an orange abdomen and its emblem is on the underside of its abdomen.

"This thing's huge! I've never seen a Heartless that big before!" Harris exclaimed

"Big or small, we fight them all the same."

"Right."

They charge at the giant Heartless and repeatedly attack it, but it seems unfazed by the attacks.

"Nothing's working!" Lewis said with worry

"Dark Firaga!" Harris launches a dark fireball, but it was ineffective

"Aeroga!" Lewis launches a windblast, but the Heartless is still unaffected

The gem on the Heartless' head glows and it breathes a stream of fire at Harris and Lewis. The move in different directions to dodge.

"Nothing's working on this thing. How are we supposed to win?" Asked Lewis

"I think I know. I noticed its gem flashed just before it attacked. Maybe that's its power source and its weak point."

"That might work, lets give it a try." Harris examined the Heartless

"Slight problem: its head is to high for us to reach."

"I've got an idea, bro. Hold still and trust me." Harris did as he was told

"Aeroga." The wind launches Harris into the air

Harris lands on the Heartless' head and drives his Keyblade into the gem. Its head starts to spasm wildly. Harris jumps off and lands safely on the ground. The Heartless summons a portal of darkness and escapes into it.

"Dang!" Harris dematerialized his Keyblade

"It got away."

"We were so close to defeating it. We need to try and follow it."

"How, we don't even know where it went."

"I think I might have a way. Wait here for a little while." Lewis walks off

Harris leans up against a building wondering what Lewis' plan is and suddenly, a large shadow casts above him and a large dragon descends. This dragon is quadrupedal, has a red body with a yellow underbelly and wings, spikes going along its back and tail, and a long snout with two horns around its eyes and one on top of its nose. Its landing shakes the ground and Harris is knocked off of his feet. He gets up and sees Lewis on its back.

"Lewis, why'd you bring Dracorous with you?"

"Because, he is going to help us."

"Help us do what?"

"Reach other worlds." Dracorous spoke telepathically

"What do you mean, Dracorous?"

"The Heartless you fought earlier escaped by traveling to another world. I can sense the path it took and I can take you to the world it's currently in."

"How can you do that?"

"Just hop on!" Said Lewis and Harris climbed onto Dracorous' back

Dracorous takes flight and breathes a white fire stream that opens a portal. He goes into the portal and the travel in a dimensional tunnel. They continue down this path and see a bright light up ahead. This light intensifies and Lewis, Harris and Dracorous are swallowed by it.


End file.
